THE CABIN
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: for thier 1 yr anniversary Jack takes Kim to Rudy's sucluded cabin what will happen when they get there. will it be just a reagular date/ hangout or something more RATED M


HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS GOING TO BE A STORY WITH ONLY 2 CHAPTERS IT IS RATED M AND REQUESTED BY TORIGAGGED SO HERE IS MY FIRST BONDAGE STORY CALLED _**THE CABIN**_

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL, GAMES AND SEX

Kim walked into the dojo looking for Jack this weekend was their 1 yr anniversary and she wanted to know what he was planning even though he probably wouldn't tell her. Not seeing him around yet she walked into the girl's locker room to change into her GI.

Jack was in the boys changing room with the rest of his friends trying to figure out what to do for his 1yr celebration with Kim. ***WOW 1 YR*** he thought to himself. ***THAT'S A RECORD HE CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME HE WAS WITH A GIRL FOR 1 YEAR. ITS NOT THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE HE JUST NEVER COULD FIND A REASON TO KEEP IT GOING, THEY WERE EITHER STUCK UP, SNOOTY OR JUST PLAN BITCHY. KIM WAS THE ONLY PERSON THAT WAS THE SAME GIRL TODAY AS SHE WAS WHEN HE FIRST MET HER JUST 3 YRS AGO.***

"Yo Jack what are you planning for your anniversary?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know man." He replied. "All I know is it has to be something special and it has to be perfect."

"Well…" Jerry started to say but stopped and looked at his feet.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"I know that she wants to… um _***COUGHS***_ you know." Jerry said trying not to say what was exactly on his mind.

Luckily Jack caught on.

"How do you know?" Jack asked puzzled.

"We may have talked about it." He confessed in a low voice.

"JERRY!" Jack yelled getting the other boys attention.

"I'm Sorry… on the plus side I didn't start it." He informed Jack.

"Who did?" Jack wondered.

"Well Grace Kelsey Julie Kim Eddie Milton and I were all playing SPIN THE BOTTLE TRUTH OR DARE… it's where you..." Jerry started telling the story.

"JERRY!" Jack screamed again informing Jerry to cut the bullshit he was in NO mood for a Jerry story.

"Right sorry anyway it landed on Kim and she picked truth. So grace asked her what was the one thing she hoped you would get her for your guy's anniversary, to which she responded with its not what he can give me but what he can take away. Then she grinned. All the girls knew what she was talking about but I was lost yo."

"So how did you find out that is what she was talking about."

"Oh that's simple I asked her what she meant the next time the bottle landed on her and she picked truth." Jerry said with a proud smile on his face.

"Shit man I gotta think of something." Jack said while romantic ways to have sex or start sex was going through his brain an million times a minute.

Kim finished changing and was talking with Rudy when Jack burst though the boy's Locker room still in the clothes he wore to school.

"Hey Jack…" she said but he walked right past her and out of the Dojo.

Jack didn't bother getting into his black escalade. He was too distracted to drive.

"What's up with him?" Rudy asked pointing at the door."

"Yo he's just stressing cuz…" Jerry began to say but Eddie ran up to him and yanked on his ears. "OWWWWWWW" Jerry screeched doing his high pitched Colombian war chant. "Eddie I told you before you don't mess with another man's ears." He pouted.

"Uh- Eddie what's going on?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"Don't look at me I don't know anything." Eddie said his voice going higher and higher telling Kim that he was lying.

"Fine I'll just go ask Jack then." Kim said refusing to let this go she had never seen Jack's face so white.

As soon as Kim walked out of the Dojo Rudy's phone rang.

He looked at it and saw he received a text from Jack

J-hey do u still have that cabin out in the middle of the woods on that hidden lake?

R-"Yea why? And why did u storm out of the Dojo?

J-Cuz and this answer is for both questions… for our 1 yr anniversary Kim wants to have SEX :/ what do I do?

R- Idk I mean Ur only 16 ½ but u been with each other for 1 full year and I know u 2 really love each other I say let Ur heat decide.

J- Can I barrow the keys to Ur cabin just in case?

R-sure come and get them and since it's Friday ill let u 2 skip karate today and u can head straight there.

J- thanks Rudy.

R-No problem. Have fun and don't trash the place.

J- We won't Rudy I promise.

Jack then sent a multi conversation text to Grace Kelsey and Julie they were Eddie, Jerry, and Milton's girlfriends.

_**(JB= JAC K AND J= JULIE)**_

JB- hey I need you 3 to go to Kim's house and pack some clothes for her.

G,J,K- why (they all texted at the same time)

JB- I'm taking her somewhere secluded where we won't be bothered. ;)

G-really

J-aw

K- OMG FINALLY

Jack chuckled a little at Kelsey's response.

G- Okay Jack I'll leave now and pick up the other 2 along the way

JB- thanks guys

G-No problem

K-happy to help

J-TREAT HER RIGHT JACKSON BREWER!

JB-I will I swear

G, J, K- Good Luck

JB-thanks guys.

No sooner had he sent the last text Kim came up to him.

"Everything okay baby you looked as white as a ghost when you stormed out of the Dojo. Kim asked wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

"Everything's perfect Kimmy come on we have to stop at the dojo then my place and then to head yours." Jack answered placing his hands on Kim's waist and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Kim looked at him puzzled but thought she better not ruin the surprise. She let their lips collide and felt the now familiar tingle spread throughout her body and deep down into her core.

Jack slipped his tongue inside like it was natural. He knew every crevice of Kim's perfect mouth by now and he craved more.

Kim loved the way their lips molded together like god deigned them to be pressed against each other.

Jack reluctantly pulled away. "Come on we gotta get going.

They returned to the Dojo and Jack told Kim to wait in the car cuz he would be out shortly. When he got the key from Rudy they headed to Jack's house and he packed while Kim talked to his parents. Then they made their way to Kim's house.

Kim opened the door, ran up to her bedroom and headed straight for her closet. Grabbed a cardboard box down from the top self that was hidden from view. She packed some other un-important items in a duffle bag along with the box and got ready as Jack loaded her suitcases into the car.

Jack had already loaded one suitcase and went to grab the other one when he noticed a note taped to the back. He opened it up and read it.

DEAR JACK,

Hey we packed Kim's favorite outfits but noticed her lack in lingerie so we just HAD to go shopping hope you enjoy and try not to have too much fun ;) Love you guys so much also enclosed in this case are some soft music, candles and anything else you need to make your night truly special.

Sincerely

Grace, Julie, Kelsey

P.S DON'T LET KIM READ THIS NOTE!

When he was finished reading the note he folded it back up and put it in his back pocket.

Jack finished loading the last piece of luggage and slipped the letter into a hidden compartment on his backpack just as Kim walked out the door.

They got in the car at the same time. Kim in the passenger seat and Jack driving since he was the only one that knew their destination.

LINE BREAK

They pulled up to the old cabin and Jack shut off his car.

"Where are we?" Kim questioned.

"This is Rudy's cabin he would take me and the guys up here sometimes." He informed her.

"Cool." Kim said nonchalantly.

Jack and Kim got out of the car grabbed the luggage and walked up the three wooden steps of the porch that led to the front door. The porch had a glass table supported by three long cheep metal legs. The chairs were of the same metal but had white comfy cushions that were covered up by the fallen leaves that the wind must have blown on a random windy day.

Jack pulled the key out of his front left pocket, inserted it into the rusty keyhole and twisted the key to the left. The lock clicked and he smiled in approval. He swung the door open then picked Kim up bridal style and carried her across the threshold. Once inside he set her down and turned around to get the luggage.

Kim looked around in amazement. It was a cozy little cabin everything was made out of a light varnished wood except for the appliances and some of the furniture. There was a long wooden table in the kitchen area with 8 matching chairs and tan cotton pads for you butt and back. There was a deep maroon couch in the living room and a couple of hand made dark wooden chairs with the same red fabric as the couch. She walked over to the chairs and admired their elegant carvings.

"WOW." She gasped in bewilderment as Jack walked up behind her.

He glanced up at the clock it read 6:00pm

"Damn we've in the car for 2 ½ hrs." He groaned

"Yea but at least you had a good travel companion." She smiled as he took her in his embrace.

Jack chortled.

"A good travel companion… you slept the whole way here." He teased.

"No I didn't" she said defensively.

He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Kim you laid back before we left our street and was asleep by the time we left Seaford and I woke you up when we were pulling into the driveway."

Kim turned around in his warm arms and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bad travel companion. She said resting her head on his chest.

Jack kissed the top of her head "Its okay my Kimmy…" they stood like that for a moment before he added "Come on let's unpack.

LINE BREAK.

It was 7:00pm by the time they were done unpacking.

"What do you want for dinner Kimmy?" Jack asked rummaging through the pantry and fridge.

"What do we have?" She asked coming up to look as well.

"I could make my famous four cheese lasagna." He suggested.

"How about WE make your famous four cheese lasagna." Kim corrected him.

They both had a great time cooking the lasagna and an even better time feeding one another.

They played some card games and pretty soon the clock read 10:00pm

They decided it was time to go to bed.

Kim thought for a second and decided she wanted to take a shower.

"Jack I'm going to jump in the shower first." She informed him.

"Okay." He said and walked into the cozy little bedroom.

Jack heard the water running as he glanced around the well-known room. It was a dark blue almost black and had BOBBY WASABI posters all over the walls.

Jack removed his clothes but kept his black boxers on. He then decided to brush his teeth. He saw that the bathroom door was cracked open. He opened it up and stepped inside. Once in he closed the door softly.

"Jack?" Kim questioned from behind the white shower curtain.

"Just brushing my teeth baby, you almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" she responded.

"I think I'll take one after you." He said reaching for his toothbrush.

Kim thought for a second then decided to speak her mind.

"Well… you could always come in her with me." She pointed out.

Jack froze, they never seen each other naked before.

"You sure?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes Jack get in here I need help with washing my back anyways." She lied hoping that would give him an excuse to come in.

Jack stayed where he was for a second then slid his boxers to his ankles and stepped out of them. He took one more deep breath in and blew it out as he pulled back the curtain and got in behind Kim.

He smiled wide as he stared at her perfectly rounded apple butt. He picked up the strawberry body wash that she brought and squeezed some into his hands then placed them on her back and began washing her backside.

Kim trembled at the touch of Jack's cold hands.

Jack started at the base of her neck and delicately massaged her shoulders going down her arms and gently tracing back up.

Kim closed her eyes and let her sense of touch over power everything else around her.

Jack was in the middle of running his finger down her spine when he heard a slight noise escape from Kim's mouth. He smiled and continued washing her back. He looked down and saw the soapy suds run down her ass. He felt the blood rushing to the end of his penis and knew he was getting an erection. He bent down and kissed her neck softly as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her closer forcing her to feel the throbbing of his cock.

Kim reached up behind her head and placed one arm around his neck and entangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his scalp. Her other hand made it's way down his side and gripped the base of his now quivering member and started pumping it slowly.

Jack couldn't help but bite down on her neck in response.

"MMMMM" Kim groaned a little louder as she began pumping his cock faster.

"OH GOD KIMMY!" Jack growled then slid one hand down and stated rubbing her clit with his thumb while he inserted 2 fingers into her wet pussy.

"OH J- J- OH GOD" Kim screamed as Jack curled his fingers and played with her G-SPOT.

Kim pumped as fast as she could up and down Jack's cock. She could feel that he was close to Cuming and so was she.

"JACK I'M GONNA…"

"ME TO KIMMY!" Jack informed her.

Soon they both came and let the water wash away any evidence of the recent pleasure.

Jack spun Kim around and hoisted her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, he pulled back the shower curtain stepped out and shut the water off. He walked out of the bathroom and placed Kim gently on the bed. He moved down in-between Kim's legs and slowly started eating her out.

Kim moaned and clutched his hair once more gently pushing his tongue deeper inside her.

Jack moaned as Kim came a little.

"Jack I want you inside me so bad." Kim let out in between tiny moans.

Jack removed his tongue and looked around for a Condom. He was pissed when he couldn't find one, then he remembered the suitcase that the girls packed. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to the dark brown leather bag and zipped it open. What he saw surprised him. There were candles fake rose petals and different kinds of sexy see through lacy outfits**.*OH KIM HAS GOT TO WEAR ON OF THESE TO BED AND ANOTHER ONE ALL DAY TOMARROW.*** he thought to himself as he grabbed a condom.

Just then a pair of arms went around his abdomen.

"What's this?" Kim asked referring to the suitcase full of stuff.

"You'll find out later." He said trying to close it up but Kim stopped him.

"Is that lingerie." She questioned opening the lid back up.

"Yes." He replied then turned around and picked her up. "And you can choose one before we go to bed but first…"

Jack plopped her on the bed and started eating her out once more.

Kim grabbed the sheet covers and arched as she was getting close to climaxing. Jack stopped and went to put the condom on.

"Wait…" Kim said taking his hand in hers.

"You don't want to do this?" he asked puzzled.

Kim giggled "I think it's only fair that I give you a blow job first to get YOU all nice and ready."She stated fluttering her eyelashes.

"Kim you do…" Jack was cut off by Kim's licking the bottom of his shaft and slowly going up.

When she reached the top she took his already rock hard dick into her mouth and began to go up and down slowly bobbing her head.

Jack moaned slightly under his breath and moved one of his hands to Kim's head he knotted his fingers in her hair then pushed his hips up in pleasure forcing Kim to deep throat him.

"FUCK KIM!" Jack growled and picked her up and laid her gently on the bed.

As he hovered above her he lined up the tip of his cock, gave her one last look that said _ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS? _

She nodded and Jack slowly inched in.

"OW-OW JACK." Kim cried out in agony as she felt her insides rip from the length and width of Jack's fully elongated penis.

Jack stopped and pulled out.

"You okay love?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"It usually hurts the first time for girls." She enlightened him.

"So do you want me to continue?" he asked just to be sure.

She nodded.

"Just listen to me ok." She asked.

"Always." He smiled and kissed her softly.

Jack realigned his cock and eased it in. Kim whimpered and grabbed his back embedding her nails into his skin till she was sure her fingertips were white. Once Jack was all the way in he stopped giving her a chance to get used to the feeling.

Instantly their souls connected on a deeper level then they both could have ever imagined

When he felt the grip on him loosen up he slowly moved his hips in a circular motion.

Kim quietly cried and Jack kissed the tears that were slowly running down her cheek. She smiled and kissed his Adam's apple since it was the only thing she could reach. Kim patted Jack's back signaling that it was okay to move in and out.

Jack gently pulled out leaving only the tip of his cock in her. He felt the sensation of her muscles contracting around his dick and he wanted to take her but knew it would be more intimate if he took it slow.

Without warning Kim bucked her hips making Jack plunged deep inside her. He knew that was the okay to go faster. So he propelled deeper into her, still soft but fast.

Kim couldn't hold it she was about to cum.

"Jack I think I'm gonna…" she warned.

"Hold it baby." Jack pleaded as he moved deeper and a little harder this time.

Kim locked her legs around his hips making Jack restricted with his movements.

"OHHHHH KIIIIIMMMMM!" Jack growled in a low husky voice.

Kim interlaced their fingers and Jack moved them above Kim's head to get better leverage.

"HARDER JACK….!" Kim moaned/screamed.

Jack did as he was told and started ramming her as fast and hard as he could. He bent down and sucked on her left breast and flicked her nipple with his tongue then switched to the other giving equal attention .

Kim bit his ear lobe causing Jack to growl again.

They released each others hands. But both quickly found new places to put them.

Kim dug her fingertips into Jack's back once more and brutally glided them down she knew there would be claw marks down his back but he didn't seem to care.

One of Jack's hands went to her perfect stomach right by her waist line and seized it roughly forcing her up and down in rhythm with him, while his other one found her clit and flicked it violently.

He knew Kim was about to cum and so was he. He stopped biting and sucking on her breast and moved back to her mouth where they fought for dominance one who would explore whose mouth.

Jack smirked triumphantly as his tongue counteracted with Kim's defense move and he slipped it in on the last second.

Kim rolled them over so he was now at the bottom. She threw her head back as she rode him faster and faster.

Jack couldn't help but stare at her beautiful perky tits bouncing up and down.

This was it he thought to himself as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head.

Seeing that Jack was going burst anytime now she rode faster placing one of her hands on his chiseled pecks they the other rested on his treasure trail.

"KIM I'M GONNA CUM OH FUCK!" Jack roared as his shot his load into the lubricated condom.

"OHHHHHHH JACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Kim shouted shortly after him. She slowed down and laid her head on his bare chest as they rode out their orgasms together.

LINE BREAK

It had been 10 mins since Jack had Kim had sex now she was over the suitcase looking for something sexy to wear to bed. She told Jack to close his eyes so he wouldn't see.

"You done yet love." He asked.

"Almost." Kim replied picking out a pink and black lacy silk see-through corset with matching panties and stockings that had the "HOOKER" straps that attached to her silk lace panties.

"Okay Jack you can look." She said once they were all on.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jack pretended to snore.

"OK fine." Kim said knowing he was still up she pounced on top of him.

Jack's eyes flew open "DAMN KIM YOU LOOK FUCKING SEXY MAKES ME WANT TO GO FOR ROUND 2" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kim pecked him on the cheek.

"Nope it's bed time." She ordered as she got off him and crawled under the covers.

"OH then I will fuck you in the morning." He teased pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck.

Kim turned around and kissed him goodnight be fore snuggling deep into his chest and falling asleep.

YAY IM DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOOK FOREVER TO RIGHT WANTED IT TO BE PERFECT! IN THE FINAL CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND WHAT KIM HAS IN HER CARDBOARD BOX :D PLZ R&R THANX

P.S IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA FOR ONE SHOTS LET ME KNOW THEY MIGHT NOT BE THIS LONG THOUGH.


End file.
